Me acosté con un adolescente
by klainerwinchester
Summary: Blaine tiene 16 años y, tras terminar sus exámenes, acude a una fiesta en compañía de su mejor amigo Sam. Mientras tanto, Kurt, de 18, se salta las advertencias de sus padres y va a la misma fiesta con su también amiga Brittany. Lo único que quieren es pasárselo bien pero después de una noche divertida, Kurt descubre que está embarazado. [ADAPTACIÓN / Mpreg]


**Woo, más de 6.700 palabras, buuuuf...**

 **¡Bueno! Os traigo, nada más y nada menos, que una nueva historia Klaine *yaaay* (nadie me hace caso)**

 **Pero bueno, es eso. No es mi historia, es una adaptación de una serie, me gustó mucho la sinopsis y decidí hacerla Klaine.**

 **Cómo no, no está todo igual que en la serie, Blaine y Sam son vírgenes friquis, Kurt odia a su madrastra Carole (hice que sea madrastra aunque sea madre en la serie, porque la odia, aunque Kurt no odia a Carole, so...)**

 **Bueno, con decir que suelo escribir 2/3 páginas, y acabo de hacer 13 páginas, es como wat..**

 **Sin decir nada más, os dejo el primer capítulo :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Todos se encontraban en la aula en la realización de el examen final de Física, solo tendrían que hacer un último esfuerzo y ya serían libres. Rachel estaba de brazos cruzados en su pupitre, con una cara de satisfacción, más atrás, se encontraba Blaine, aún escribiendo en su examen realizando los últimos cálculos, y a su derecha, Sam estaba desesperado buscando un bolígrafo en su enorme estuche que le escribiera.

–Es la hora, manos fuera – dice el profesor cuando suena el timbre. Rachel espera ansiosa a que le recojan su increíble examen, Blaine cierra la libreta con sus hojas dentro y Sam sigue intentando escribir. El profesor Mr. Schue se pone a su lado, enseñándole el reloj en su muñeca y dando unos toques en él, el rubio de grandes labios cierra la tapa de su bolígrafo y se cruza de brazos.

Toda la clase se levanta y sale de el aula, juntándose en varios grupos, todos con sus respectivos uniformes, con sus blusas blancas, chaquetas grises y pantalones del mismo color, y en el caso de las mujeres, faldas. Algunos tenían sus chaquetas puestas, y otros se habían deshecho de sus corbatas.

–Se acabó, ¡por fin! – dice Sam a su amigo. Blaine abre los brazos libremente y se permite estirarse, liberándose de toda la tensión y estrés –Ya solo queda, la ceremonia de el destroce del examen – vuelve a hablar el rubio mientras su amigo ríe, coge la hoja del examen y la rompe en varios cachos.

–Eh, ¡hola! – dice Blaine viendo como Rachel se acerca a ellos – ¿Cómo te ha ido?

–Pues genial, lo he disfrutado – dice Rachel entusiasmada con su voz chillona, mientras Sam sigue rompiendo su examen.

–Eh... ¿Qué preguntas son éstas? – pregunta Sam mirando su examen roto a pedazos

–Emm... De la doce a la quince – le dice Blaine mientras Rachel apura su paso.

–Oh no, no, no, no, nonono, ¡no! ¡¿Porqué las han puesto por detrás?! – el rubio se desespera mirando las preguntas que no había respondido.

–Sam ya es tarde...

–Que patético... – murmura su amigo.

–Oye, oye – dice Blaine mientras coge la cara de su amigo con ambas manos – era física, a sí que... Ya sabes...

–Tienes razón... – responde su amigo rubio después de unos segundos en silencio – Ya lo he superado – dice girando su rostro y volviendo a hablar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

–¿Sabes Blaine? – dice Rachel al lado de el corcho de las actividades de la escuela – Me he apuntado a este campamento de verano para niños desfavorecidos – dice con una gran sonrisa.

–Tú no eres desfavorecida Rach – habla el rubio – sin contar lo de la estatura, claro...

–Me refería a monitora voluntaria, imbécil – espeta su amiga, su amigo suspira y ella rueda los ojos – Mira – dice acercándose a Blaine con su móvil – Hay unas cabañas preciosas en los distritos de los lagos, podemos pasear, disfrutar de la naturaleza... Creo que sería muy divertido ir... Juntos... – dice en modo coqueta – ¡Lejos de la gente! – habla un poco más alto refiriéndose a su amigo Sam.

–Sí, lejos de los niños raros – dice sin haberse dado cuenta, haciendo que él y Blaine rieran levemente.

–¿Te apuntas? – dice emocionada su amiga.

–Emm... Pues no sé... ¿Cómo de raros son los niños? – le pregunta a su amiga frunciendo el ceño.

–Mm... No sé... Serán huérfanos o discapacitados – dice la morena, mientras ambos chicos suspiran cansados.

–Ni de coña Rach – dice Sam, posicionándose en el medio de ambos, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo –Éste es el momento más importante de una vida adolescente – Blaine, sabiendo lo que va a decir rueda los ojos mientras el rubio sigue hablando – El momento de beber y perseguir mujeres – el moreno asiente totalmente convencido – y Blaine no quiere desperdiciar su mejor momento con unos críos.

–Pues a lo mejor sí – dice Rachel con la voz algo furiosa – A lo mejor quiere hacer algo que realmente quiera hacer con su tiempo.

–Creo que no soy la clase de persona que buscan – dice Blaine con una falsa sonrisa, mientras Rachel le mira asombrada – y no estoy preparado para tanta responsabilidad – dice buscando cualquier excusa.

–Sólo hay que asegurarse que no se caigan a un lago

–Despierta Rach, mira... A ver si lo pillas – dice mientras sigue rompiendo aún más el papel de su examen – Se acabaron los exámenes... – lanza los montones de papeles de su exámenes al aire y grita – ¡empieza la vida!

–Empieza la vida – repite Blaine con una sonrisa, siguiendo a su amigo rubio mientras Rachel está quieta en el mismo sitio con algunos trozos de papel en su mano, mirando a ambos con una mirada confundida y pensativa.

Se acerca al tablón y escribe el nombre de su amigo. Nota como alguien está a su lado y se vuelve, mirando a una profesora del centro, quien la mira con el ceño fruncido.

–Oiga, ¡la vida no es justa! Los niños deben saberlo – explica con una falsa sonrisa y se va.

 **.-.**

Blaine y Sam iban caminando por las instalaciones hasta que el rubio se para y coge a su amigo.

–Eh mira, Puck está repartiendo invitaciones para una fiesta – dice mientras le señala con la mano – Odio a ese tío... Sus padres son traficantes de armas... O algo así...

–Pero seguro que esa fiesta será una pasada – dice Blaine con una sonrisa – ¡OH! – dice mirando a su amigo – ¿Y si nos colamos?

–¡Sí! – dice el rubio sin pensárselo dos veces – ¡Puede ser la oportunidad de que perdamos la virginidad juntos! – su amigo salta de alegría –¡Qué puntazo!

–Amm... ¡Quiere decir a la vez! No uno con el otro... – dice Blaine gritándole a unas chicas que habían escuchado lo dicho del rubio.

–Aham – explica el otro. Las chicas vuelven su mirada aún no convencidas y siguen su paso.

–Aunque... Podríamos acabar con la misma chica... Uno por cada lado – dice, y Blaine se queda blanco – Seríamos cómo corredores de maratón llegando juntos a la meta, sí... – medio grita su amigo cogiéndolo de la mano, imaginándose que ganan esa carrera.

–¡No!

–Eh... Sería un buen modo de celebrarlo.

–¿Celebrar qué? – suena la voz chillona de Rachel a sus espaldas.

–Nada – dice rápidamente Blaine

–Ohh... Nos vamos a colar en la fiesta de Puck y Santana, y puede que hayan algunas escenas de naturaleza sexual. Si umm... Tías de 18, umm... – dice el rubio pareciendo completamente loco. Rachel lo mira cómo si fuera un bicho raro – O... al menos, una de 15.

–¡Genial! ¿A qué hora vamos? – dice Rachel apuntándose

–Oumm... En realidad es una salida de sólo de tíos... – dice Blaine intentando inventarse cualquier excusa.

–¿Qué? ¿Una noche gay?

–No... No es solo... – mira a su amigo, y de vuelta a Rachel, sin saber que decir.

–¿Te preocupa que os corte el royo..., a éste payaso y a ti?

–Rach... Tú eres una amiga, sería... Demasiado raro ahí...

–Uh... – dice Rachel decepcionada – Entiendo – baja la cabeza, mirando a cualquier otra parte – ¡Vale! De todos modos yo no iría a una fiesta a un lugar como ese.

–¿A un chalet enorme con piscina? – dice Sam, ambos mirándola cómo si estuviera loca.

–Sí, ¿y cómo han pagado esa piscina? Con mucha sangre. La sangre de mil niños soldados atrapados en una milicia desquiciada – Dice Rachel volviéndose algo loca y histérica – Oh... ¡Hola pequeñín! – dice mirando al suelo – ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunta con voz dulce, mientras los dos chicos siguen mirando a su dirección, donde no hay nada –¡BANG! – hace que le dispara y los mira – ¡A la mierda!

–Joder Rach

–¡Otro futuro salpicado en la pared!

–No estamos del genocidio, sólo queremos... Echar un polvo.

–¡Díselo a la haya! – dice Rachel furiosa mientras se aleja a paso enfurecido.

–¿Porqué coño se ha puesto así? – pregunta Blaine a su amigo.

–Blaine, Blaine, Blaine... ¿Es que no lo ves? Está loca por mí... Y siente que este tren se le va – dice Sam totalmente convencido, mientras Blaine le mira como un loco.

 **.-.**

Kurt va bajando las escaleras, y escucha la voz de su madrastra.

–¿Vas a salir?

–¡Sí! Santana da una fiesta, voy con Britt – explica Kurt mientras se pone la chaqueta.

–¡Que interesante! Pero te recuerdo que estás castigada – dice Carole con voz algo dura.

–Oh, venga ya mamá, ¡era un canuto! No me pillaste esnifando coca y tirándome a mi chulo.

–Oh... Muy bonito, Kurt – dice su madre asombrada, Kurt se da la vuelta dispuesto a salir por la puerta, su madre con cara furiosa, cierra la puerta antes de que pueda salir.

–¡Le he dicho a Brittany que iba! – reprocha Kurt a su madre.

–Ya verás a Britt cuando esteis en Luxemburgo.

–Mira... Mamá, te agradezco que te intentes poner en plan madre, pero es un poco tarde, tengo 18 años.

–Pues aprovechemos al máximo el precioso tiempo que nos queda juntas. No vas a ir a ningún sitio – dijo con voz dura.

Kurt le aguanta la mirada – Eres una... ¡zorra! – escupe mientras vuelve a subir hacia su cuarto.

–¿Quieres que le diga a tu padre lo que me has dicho?

–¡No hace falta, lo sabe perfectamente! – grita en respuesta por las escaleras, dejando a su madrastra boquiabierta.

.-.

–¡Blaine! – grita su madre desde la cocina, mientras plancha la ropa – ¿Qué tal te ha salido?

–Ehh... Peor que a Rachel pero mejor que a Sam – Sandra le sonríe.

–Bueno, ya se acabó, bien hecho.

–Gracias, Sam viene luego, ¡vamos a ir a celebrarlo!

–Tengo una cosita para ti.

–¿Qué es? – pregunta Blaine acercándose a donde le señala la madre.

–El futuro.

–Oh... – Blaine va al mostrador y coge la hoja de papel – ¡Oh no, la juguetería no!

–Será un buen trabajo para ti éstas vacaciones.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quiere decir vacaciones?

–Tienes razón... Tengo otra idea. Tu padre y yo financiaremos para que te pases dos meses tirado... ¿Qué tal eso? – dice la madre irónica, mientras se escucha el tintineo de las llaves y una puerta cerrándose.

–Está bien, iré... Pero no me esforzaré por conseguirlo.

–Ugh... Vaya día de mierda... – dice el padre entrando a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, mientras Sandra sigue en su trabajo – Nunca trabajes para nadie si puedes evitarlo – le dice a su hijo. Ambos miran a Keith y éste se queda quieto mientras mastica su galleta, levantando sus cejas.

.-.

La familia Hummel está comiendo. Burt está concentrado en su periódico mientras que Carole mira con odio a su hijastro mientras éste come tranquilamente. Suspira volviendo a su plato y Kurt imita su gesto, cogiendo más vino para echar a su copa, cosa que hizo que Carole vuelva a mirarle con odio.

–Kurt... Creo que tu padre quería hablarte de algo.

Burt levanta la vista de su periódico –¿Ah, sí?

–Sí, desde luego que sí – reprocha su mujer.

–Ah, ya... Emm... Eso... – dice Burt, notando la mirada fija que Carole encima suya – Sí... Carole dice que estás pensando en no ir a la universidad – Kurt le mira con una cara loca.

–¿Desde cuando? – pregunta incrédulo, mirando a su madrastra con la copa en la mano.

–A juzgar por tu comportamiento asumimos que no necesitas nuestro apoyo económico.

–Ah... Entiendo – dice con una sonrisa – me estáis castigando, genial – dice con sarcasmo mientras deja la copa de vino con algo de fuerza – El mundo entero es una puta celda de castigo para vosotros dos, ¿verdad? – dice sonriendo como si no pasara nada, intercambiando miradas con su padre y su madrastra. Oh, perdón... ¿me voy a mi cuarto? ¿O mejor me echas de casa como hiciste con papá cuando se tiró a su secretaria? – dice con una sonrisa, mientras que su padre, nervioso, la mira con reproche y bebe nervioso.

–Muchas gracias Kurt – dice con sarcasmo Carole mientras copia la acción de su marido.

–Oh no, gracias a ti por convencerme de que no saliera mamá, esto es MUCHO más divertido que estar con mis amigas – empieza con una sonrisa, ironizando cada palabra con odio.

–No hay de qué, éstas son las noches que se merecen vivir, mucho mejor que una cena normal civilizada – reprocha de nuevo Carole mientras Burt no sabe a dónde mirar.

–Nosotros no somos esa clase de familia... ¿No?

–¿Qué clase de familia? – pregunta su padre interesado

–Una en la que se aguantan unos a otros – dice con odio mientras se levanta de la mesa, llevándose la botella de vino con él.

.-.

Blaine se estaba afeitando, mientras Sam se echaba 20 litros de colonia.

–Oh dios... – dice Blaine tosiendo por el olor.

–¿Lo hueles? – dice su amigo con una sonrisa.

–¡Sí! ¿Quieres atraer mujeres o discapacitarlas?

–Ehh... Las dos cosas, eh, al loro con ésto – Sam levanta su blusa verde esperando que su amigo se diera la vuelta.

–¡¿Eso es un piercing?! – dice mirando el ombligo de su amigo, en donde una figura le traspasaba la piel.

–No, es un pendiente de mi madre pegado con super glue. Oh... No va a ver quien me pare ésta noche – Blaine le miraba con miedo, no sabía cómo había llegado a ser amigo suyo – Además, he echo una lista de canciones para seducir. Está totalmente diseñada para poner al individuo en un sexual objetivo – explica mientras le pone los cascos a su amigo.

–¿Objetivo? Vaya... Una chica con suerte – dice mientras desvía la mirada.

–Escucha – Sam pulsa 'play' y empieza a sonar música – ¿Ves? Empieza lento y acústico y la chica piensa, ¡eh, es un chico bueno y fiable!

–¿Seguro que no eres el friqui que me ha puesto auriculares?

–¡No! Lo pondré en el equipo de música, me llevo un conector jack de tres y medio.

–¡Oh! Pues no olvides comentárselo, porque a las chicas les encanta hablar de equipos de audio – dice sarcásticamente rodando los ojos, mientras su amigo enciende el reproductor de música.

–Ahora que tiene una falsa sensación de seguridad – hace unos movimientos parecidos a un baile – llega la fase de transición al sofá – se mueve hasta la cama, sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo mientras éste se ata los zapatos – Estamos sentados, y la vibración es fluída y sexy. A si que entro a matar – dice Sam, pasando el brazo por el hombro de su amigo.

Blaine mira al brazo de su amigo mientras éste se acerca a su cara, Blaine voltea la mirada divertido hasta que lo ve a centímetros de su cara.

–¿Pero qu..? – se levanta de un salto, alejándose de su extraño amigo

–Y... Ya sabes, preliminares... – dice su amigo nervioso – preliminares, preliminares, bla, bla, bla... uh... – cambia de canción en el reproductor con el mando – Ah, sí... Uhgg... Uhgg... ¿Ves? Me dejo llevar con el ritmo. Entonces – prosigue, tirándose a la cama, mientras Blaine sigue mirándolo extraño, empiezo a coordinar las embestidas – explica, mientras imita el movimiento de éstas, empezando a gemir.

–¡No hagas eso en mi cama! – le riñe su amigo

–Shh... – Sam lo manda callar mientras sigue con su tarea, cambia de canción a otra más rápida – Ahora, aumentamos un poco el ritmo, los pensamientos desaparecen, ella se arranca la ropa salvajemente, 'Ohh, Sam, ¡Sam! Eres una pasada Sam, ¡Saaaam!' – sigue su raro amigo imitando una voz de chica, mientras Blaine le mira con reproche, sin entender que está haciendo – 'Oh dios mío Sam, ¡Sam! Ya casi lle... – Sam empieza a moverse, tirándose a un lado, separando la cama de la pared y cayendo al suelo.

–Buff... – suspira Blaine.

–Y... Entonces... Llegamos al gran final – cambia otra vez de canción – OHHHHHHH...

–Por... ¿Quien..? ¿Qué chica va a querer oír eso?

–¿Qué más da? A esas alturas no importa ella, solo importo yo – Se vuelve a tumbar en la cama boca arriba, satisfecho con su presentación, mientras su amigo aún lo mira como un loco.

.-.

– _¡La fiesta de Santana será de la que marca en una generación!_ – le dice su amiga por teléfono – _Tú no puedes faltar a si que deja de ser una cenicienta de mierda_ – seguía riñéndole exasperada, mientras Kurt echaba el humo de su cigarrillo por la boca, aún con la botella de vino en la mano.

–¡No soy una cenicienta de mierda! Es que...

– _¿Te quedas en casa cuando todo el mundo va a la fiesta? Uhhh, uhhh, estoy castigada, estoy castigada, y nunca conoceré a mi príncipe azul_ – dice su amiga en un gesto imitado, Kurt bebía la botella mientras escuchaba a su amiga riñéndole

–Mphh... – suspira mientras sigue mirando por su ventana, fijándose en el tejado – Vale, si voy, espera – dice trazando un plan, mirando el tejado, su habitación y volviendo la vista al tejado.

Deja el móvil en el borde de la ventana abierta y puede escuchar un ' _Así me gusta_ ' de su amiga desde el altavoz. Apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero, deja la botella de vino vacía en la mesa y pone música a un volumen más o menos alto.

–Vale – dice riendo, cogiendo sus zapatos en la mano saliendo por la ventana – ¡AHH! – grita cuando cae, intentando bajar la ventana.

–¿Kurt? ¿Kurt? – se escucha en el altavoz de su amiga mientras Kurt ríe como un loco por la estúpida caída

.-.

Kurt y Brittany llegaron a la fiesta riendo felices.

–¿Invitaciones? – dice el guardaespaldas de la entrada. Ambos entregan sus papeles para entrar. La casa estaba llena de gente. Mientras que, por la parte de atrás, dos chicos estaban subiendo por una valla de madera alta.

–Espero que valga la pena – dice Blaine con esfuerzo subiendo –Whooah... – dice una vez que puede ver el interior de la parcela, viendo un chalet inmenso, luces de todos los colores en las habitaciones y un montón de gente hablando entre sí, mientras algunas otras chicas ya estaban un tanto borrachas.

–Que fuerte... – dice su amigo rubio – Es como Narnia pero... Sexy – acaba diciendo, haciendo que ambos rían. Siguen subiendo para poder entrar, Blaine consigue sentarse en el borde de la madera, pero Sam tuvo la mala suerte de no contar con eso y caer la gran altura.

–Ehh... Estoy bien, las ortigas han parado la caída – dice con algo de dolor, Blaine baja de un salto y ayuda a su amigo a levantarse.

–¿Qué te pasa en la cara? – le pregunta al rubio.

–¿Que? ¿Está muy mal? – pregunta tocándose la cara.

–Uhh... No – dice intentando no asustarlo – además, ahí dentro está oscuro – dice mirando toda la gente en su interior.

–Sí...

–¿No te duele?

–¿Eh? No... Nada – dice volviendo a poner su mano en la cara, apretando su moflete – Uh, espera... Ehh... Sí...

Dentro, Kurt estaba bailando al ritmo de la música un poco a su estilo

–Vale, deberíamos integrarnos... Intentar conocer gente – sugiere Blaine entrando a la casa junto al rubio.

–No, ese no es mi plan. Yo soy un hombre misterioso, un enigma – dice Sam, mientras su amigo aún le mira como un loco – Dejaré que las mujeres vengan a mí, para luego ignorarlas – añade mientras ve chicas andando a su alrededor – Se caerán a mis pies – dice convencido mientras se abre un poco más su blusa verde.

–Bueno... Al menos vamos cerca de las bebidas, ¿vale?

–Oh sí, guay, buena idea – dice dando saltitos.

Sam seguía al moreno dando pequeños saltos, mientras Blaine intentaba andar casual, mirando cómo un chico bailaba de espaldas muy locamente.

–Umm... Mira para allá – dice el moreno a su amigo, desviándole la cara hacia el otro lado, donde no pudieran ver las heridas – Ponte ésto – dice acercándole una cerveza fría.

Blaine volvió poner atención al chico borracho bailarín de la pista, mirando como cogía a gente para bailar mientras reía como un loco.

–¿Y a éste que le pasa? – pregunta un chico en la fiesta a Brittany, refiriéndose a Kurt

–No le pasa nada, sólo que odia a sus padres – contesta rodando los ojos, viendo como su amiga seguía bailando.

–Que original. Voy a ver el resto de la casa, ¿vienes conmigo?

–Sí... – dice de forma coqueta Brittany.

–Vamos – le dice el chico, cogiéndola de el brazo.

Kurt seguía bailando, hasta que se paró, buscando con la mirada a su amiga Brittany, sin encontrarla en la sala, un poco más relajado y decepcionado por su amiga, se acercó a la barra sentándose en una de las sillas giratorias.

–¿Crees que está bien? – pregunta Blaine

–Va un poco pedo pero sí... Está bien... – responde Sam mirándolo de arriba a abajo

–No, digo que parece que está mal – le corrige

–Oh, ya, vulnerable, me gusta...

–No... No me refiero a eso. No... – deja de hablar, mirando como el chico bebe el ponche, éste deja el gran cucharón y se percata de esos dos par de ojos que lo miran. Blaine, nervioso, lo saluda con un gesto de cabeza.

–¿Qué? – dice algo aburrido.

–Eh... M-me preguntaba... ¿E-estás bien? – pregunta Blaine nervioso

–¿Es que quieres ligar conmigo? – dice el chico borracho, haciéndose el interesante.

–N-no...

–¡Sí! – le murmura el rubio a su amigo, corrigiéndolo.

–¿Eh? – el chico castaño se levanta, acercándose al moreno – ¿Es que crees que no soy guapo? – dice arrastrando un poco sus palabras.

–¡No! E-eres muy guapo – dice con algo de sonrojo.

–Sé que soy guapo – dice con su gran ego.

–¡Claro! – corresponde Blaine, mientras el chico asiente con la cabeza – Sólo quería saber si estabas bien...

–Eso... Es muy tierno – dice el castaño mientras se acerca provocativamente a él, Blaine abre los ojos como platos al verlo tan cerca. Puede ver claramente sus ojos, son azules, con tonos verdosos y grises.

–Bueno... – ríe levemente por el nerviosismo de tener al chico tan cerca suya – Umm... Perdona, no soy un gran convensador.

–Pues entonces cállate – le dice con una sonrisa mientras acerca sus labios a los del moreno. Éste, sorprendido, tiene los ojos como platos, pero no tarda un segundo en relajarse y corresponder al beso, mientras el castaño pasa sus brazos por el cuello, acercándolo más a él, mientras sus labios se mueven gustosamente.

Sam los está mirando boquiabierto, y ve como el chico se separa, mirándolo dulcemente mientras le coge del brazo y se lo lleva. Blaine deja rápidamente su bebida en la mano del rubio, quien sigue sin emitir ninguna palabra.

–¿Pero como coño ha hecho eso? – al fin dice, mirando como Blaine iba detrás de el castaño, y observa como una chica morena se le acerca.

–Hola, mi amiga, esa de ahí, quiere que te diga una cosa.

–Ahh, vale sí... – dice mirando a su amiga rubia.

–Dice que si puedes..., moverte un poco, tu cara le está dando mal royo – le suelta la morena, Sam la mira incrédulo y ésta se encoge de hombros mientras se aleja, acercándose en un baile nada provocativo a un par de chicas, mientras todos se alejan, y él sigue andando con su baile.

–Menudo friqui... – escucha unas risas a su lado.

.-.

Rachel estaba tumbada en su cama, jugando con sus dedos mirando al techo.

 _¡Brrr!_

Su móvil vibra en la mesa, dando a saber que la estaban llamando, mueve el brazo cogiendo el pequeño objeto.

– _Hola Rach_ – escucha la voz de su amigo detrás de la música.

–Hey Sam. ¿Cómo va la fiesta en la mansión playboy?

– _Guay, guay... Ésto es un desparrame._

–¿Y por qué me llamas? – dice aburrida

– _Pues... No sé, antes parecías disgustada y quería saber si estabas bien_

–Ya... Es porque nadie habla contigo, ¿no?

– _¿Qué dices? Pero si soy el centro de atención. Y... Blaine se ha perdido por ahí, se ha liado con un pirado por ahí_ – explica, pero no contesta, quedándose asombrada y decepcionada – _¿Rachel?_

–¡Sí! La verdad es que suena genial, puede que vaya.

– _Nah, mejor déjalo, seguro que yo también pillo en seguida y no tendrás con quién hablar_

–Ya..., voy para allá – dice mientras coge algo en su armario, dirigiéndose a la maldita fiesta.

.-.

Sam cuelga la llamada, volviendo a mirar a las chicas a su alrededor, fijándose cómo una de ellas habla con un guardia de seguridad muy cachas, con su traje negro. Vuelve su atención a la viga en la que está apoyado intentando pasar desapercibido.

Rachel llega por la entrada de la fiesta.

–Ah, ¡uh! Está pegado, ¡está pegado! – oye la voz de su amigo Sam, viendo como un enorme guardia lo saca agarrándole de el ombligo y lo tira fuera –¡Ah! Hola Rach. La fiesta ya está de bajón a si que yo me piro...

–Joder, ¿que te ha pasado en la cara? Y... ¿Dónde está Blaine?

–Pues vas a flipar, yo... estaba haciendo contacto visual con unas tías y... – no pudo acabar ya que Rachel se adentró en la casa. Por lo que Sam se despidió con la mano y se fue.

En una esquina de las escaleras se veía a un chico moreno con mucho gel en su pelo estaba agarrado a la pared mientras un castaño devoraba su boca con ansias.

–Necesitamos... – dice el castaño separándose sin aire

–¿Qué?

–Una habitación – acaba con una sonrisa, cogiendo al chico por el brazo, tirando de él escaleras abajo.

Rachel pudo ver cómo dos chicos iban bajando las escaleras animadamente, por lo que corrió bajándolas.

El castaño y Blaine llegaron a la habitación oscura, cerrando la puerta con prisas y volviendo a juntar sus bocas en un beso más apasionado y necesitado que el anterior. La luz se encendió, haciendo que ambos, asustados, se separaran, mirando a una pareja besándose en una cama.

–¿Qué..? – pregunta la chica rubia, molesta por la luz.

El castaño ríe y sale de la habitación.

Rachel, que divagaba por los pasillos buscando a su amigo, corre por el miedo de ser encontrada, mientras los dos chicos salen entre más besos, encontrando una habitación que parecía vacía, con una cama enorme con sábanas de leopardo.

–¡Oh! Ala – ríe el castaño alto – ahora sí que tenemos que hacerlo – añade, y sin perder tiempo, empieza a sacarse su blusa. Blaine le mira, sin saber que hacer, hasta que el castaño tira de su blusa, sacándole también su ropa.

–Oye, deberíamos controlarnos un poco porque... Los dos hemos bebido y... – el castaño no le hacía caso, estaba demasiado preocupado por sacarle toda la ropa posible al moreno –Y... Aunque veo que no has perdido nada de coordinación – añade algo más animado, haciendo reír al otro.

El castaño tira en la cama a Blaine, posicionándose encima suya mientras siguen besándose apasionadamente, ésta vez, Blaine, atreviéndose a tocar un poco más su cuerpo, pudiendo experimentar mejor con sus manos en su piel.

Sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos estaban viéndolo todo. Rachel se movió lentamente hacia al baño, encerrándose en él.

–No mires... Tú, no mires – se decía en el espejo – Es asqueroso – dice empezando a llorar.

.-.

Sam estaba en su habitación, tirando su pantalón y boxer en cualquier parte de la habitación. Se echa una crema en las manos empezando su propio trabajo. Tirando de su camiseta, abriéndola, dando a ver en su espejo sus pelos en el pecho. Mientras pasa su mano por el pecho hasta bajar a su entrepierna al ritmo de la música. Desafortunadamente, su madre entró cuando estaba acabando su tarea, ofreciéndole unos sandwiches.

.-.

Más ropa iba desapareciendo de ambos cuerpos, y cayendo en el suelo de maqueta. Volviendo a besarse apasionadamente.

Rachel abre la puerta del baño, arrastrándose por el suelo, viendo como caía un boxer justo delante de su cara. Lo aparta como puede y sigue arrastrándose intentando salir de la habitación. Blaine, más seguro, abre una bolsita de un condón con sus dientes, tirándola a cualquier parte de la habitación, desafortunadamente, cayendo delante de Rachel, quien puede ver perfectamente lo que están haciendo en esos momentos.

El castaño subía y bajaba lentamente en las caderas de el moreno, mientras gemían entrecortadamente, a si que Rachel, con una mueca, volvió al baño en donde se encontraba.

El chico alto empezaba a moverse más rápidamente, aún con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del otro, quien le ayudaba a moverse cogiéndole de las caderas, mientras que sus gemidos seguían aumentando.

Rachel, en el suelo del baño, lloraba silenciosamente por ese amor que nunca podría tener

Blaine estaba intentando controlarse, el movimiento de el castaño lo dejaba sin palabras, mientras éste dejó de morderse los labios y se permitió gritar un poco más.

Rachel no sabía que hacer, podía escuchar los gemidos de el chico alto perfectamente.

Blaine se estaba corriendo, mientras Kurt aún daba algunos saltos sobre él y se masturbaba a él mismo.

Rachel, que a estas alturas estaba en la bañera sin saber que hacer, aplaudía en silencio. Mientras que el castaño, encima de Blaine, aún unidos, estaban intentando controlar sus respiraciones.

.-.

Blaine despierta por el leve sol que entra por la ventana, abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo y acostumbrándose, viendo que esa habitación no era la suya. Abriendo los ojos al acordase de ayer, se volteó lentamente y vio al chico de ayer, durmiendo tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones, sonríe y se relaja, pero el sonido de un móvil lo pone nervioso, se levanta, cogiendo sus pantalones agarrando su teléfono.

– _Blaine, ¿donde andas?_ – suena la voz de su amigo rubio

–Aún sigo aquí – susurra, intentando que el castaño no se despierte – Con Kurt, el chico de anoche. ¡Lo hicimos!

– _No me jodas, ¿en serio?_

–¡Sí! Ha sido una pasada, ¿y tú que tal?

– _Prefiero no hablar de eso... ¿Sigue dormida?_ – Blaine ve el interior de el baño, mirando como el espejo enorme estaba lleno de pintalabios rojo que ponía miles de 'No'

–¿Qu-..?

– _Blaine... ¡Blaine!_

–Sí...

– _Blaine... ¿Lleva ropa?_

–No mucha

– _Mándame una foto_

–¡No! Le voy a hacer un café o algo

– _Lárgate antes de que se despierte_

–¿Porqué?

– _¿Y si le da un ataque por acostarse con uno de 16 años? Eso es corrupción de menores_

–No es corrupción de menores ha sido..., muy..., especial.

– _Pff... ¡GAAAY!_

–No es un insulto, soy bi, y lo sabes.

– _Bueno, al caso, Blaine, estaba pedo, es mucho para tí._

–Uh, no lo sé. Creo que le gusto.

– _También le gusta tropezarse con todo y gritar como un loco_

–Sí, pero...–

– _Uff, vale, vale... Creo que lo mejor para quedar bien es que le dejes una nota_

–No puedo irme de esa form...

– _¡Confía en mi! Es lo más caballeroso, así si ella quiere ponerse en contacto puede._ – acaba de decir el rubio, mientras Blaine mira como Kurt sigue durmiendo en la cama.

–S-supongo que sí...

– _Pase lo que pase, siempre te quedará ésta noche, a sí que... ¡Mándame una foto cagando leches!_

–Ugh... – suspira Blaine mientras corta la llamada con su mejor amigo. Vuelve su mirada al chico que se mueve por la cama, aún durmiendo tranquilamente.

'Por si alguna vez quieres hablar con un mal conversador. Blaine' escribió en la nota, junto a su número de teléfono, arrancó la pequeña nota dejándola entre sus manos. Vio sus labios, unos labios rosas carnosos, fue acercándose a ellos para dejar un último beso en ellos, pero Kurt se movió, haciendo un trabajo imposible. Cogió sus zapatos, y ya vestido, salió de la habitación, dejando al chico aún dormido.

.-.

6 SEMANAS MÁS TARDE

Carole y Burt estaban petando en la puerta de Kurt con algo de inseguridad.

–Kurt, cariño, ya han llegado – Kurt salió, algo nervioso, Carole le entregó la carta, y éste los miraba a ambos – ábrelo.

Coge la carta de el gran sobre y lo empieza a leer, asintiendo con la cabeza.

–¿Y bien? – pregunta su madrastra.

–Sí... Matrículas... Todo... – dice no muy ilusionado.

Ambos ríen y sueltan suspiros de alivio mientras le abrazan –Es maravilloso – dijo la mujer – Son mejores que las de tu primo Adam, no es que eso sea lo importante pero tengo que decírselo a tu tía Lisa... ¿E-estás bien? – le pregunta una vez que se separa, viendo como Kurt está llorando levemente.

–¡Sí! Aliviado, supongo

–Nosotros nunca lo hemos dudado, sabíamos que no nos fallarías.

–Estamos muy orgullosos de ti – habla su padre, dejándole un beso en la frente.

–Vale, voy a... Voy a llamar a Brittany.

–Muy bien a... – Carole no pudo terminar ya que Kurt cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Brittany estaba sentada en la cama de Kurt sin despegar la vista de su reloj, mientras esté andaba por la habitación nervioso.

–¿Cuánto ha pasado? – pregunta el castaño

Brittany espera unos segundos y finalmente dice – dos minutos.

Kurt le entrega un palo, lo que viene siendo, la prueba de embarazo. Brittany mira el color, haciéndole una mueca a Kurt – positivo – dice finalmente.

–Oh dios – Kurt se echa las manos en la cabeza, sabía que poseía el gen portador, pero había tenido cuidado, se sienta al lado de su mejor amiga con un suspiro y la mirada algo perdida.

–A ver, entonces, vas a llamarle

–No son totalmente seguros – dice algo esperanzado

–¡Éste ya es el tercero de ésta marca! – se vuelve, mirando la cama llena de los palos de prueba de embarazo – Y éste otro, y éste, y éste... – sigue contando, haciendo que Kurt suelte un gemido – Estás embarazado – recalca al final – Y según éste podrían ser gemelos – dice exasperada mientras le levanta una prueba.

–¡Ugh! Que fuerte... – dice Kurt, echándose las manos a la cabeza

–Lo sé, los hombres pueden ser unos cabrones.

–Yo soy hombre.

–Pero tú eres tú.

–Además, parecía muy majo la verdad... Por lo poco que recuerdo.

–Pero... Si ni si quiera se quedó a charlar contigo, seguramente no querrá saberlo. Bueno... Yo no querría. ¿Seguro que quieres decírselo?

–No sé... Pero él me ha metido en ésto, ¿porqué no...? – se queda unos segundos en silencio, dudando – dame el número – dice decidida – Marca tú – le entrega el papel y su móvil a su amiga, insegura de marcar. Brittany le hace caso y le entrega el teléfono a su amigo, quién le da a llamar y se lo pone en la oreja.

–¡Hola! – habla Kurt con el pequeño aparato – No es fácil decir ésto pero... Nos conocimos hace unas semanas y... Nos acostamos y estoy embarazado... Di algo por favor – Kurt no escucha nada – ¿Oye?

–¿Eso es un nueve o un siete? – pregunta su amiga volviendo a mirar el número en el papel.

Kurt, viendo que su amiga se había equivocado, colgó rápidamente la llamada.

.-.

Blaine y Sam estaban jugando al CoD, mientras que Rachel estaba en la cama tumbada leyendo una revista.

–¿No tenéis hambre, chicos? – pregunta su madre entrando por la puerta.

–Sí mamá – responde sin interés Blaine

–Gracias – le dice Rachel, por lo que la madre le sonríe y vuelve a mirar a su hijo y al amigo rubio de éste de brazos cruzados –¿Y qué? ¿No pensáis hacer nada hoy?

–Estamos liberando Backdat **(Alemania)**

–¡Qué bien! – dice con ironía la madre – Así no malgastáis el verano.

–Echo de menos poder hablar con mi madre así – le dice Sam – No puedo ni mirarla desde el... Incidente.

Rachel intenta ahogar una carcajada pero se ríe levemente.

–Cuidado... Cuidado, ¡concéntrate! – le dice Blaine a su amigo, viendo como muere en el videojuego.

–No era culpa mía, ¡ese era tuyo!

–No me eches la responsabilidad de tus actos, soldado.

El móvil de Blaine empieza a sonar, lo que hace que abandone el juego por unos segundos para buscar su teléfono en el bolsillo.

–¿Hola? – contesta, con el aparato entre su hombro y su oreja para seguir jugando con las dos manos – Sí – sigue jugando desinteresado hasta que queda boquiabierto, ignorando el juego, cogiendo el móvil con la mano, aún pegado a su oreja, y poniéndose de pie.

–Blaine... ¡Blaine! Nos están friendo tío. Blai... ¡Blaine!

Blaine está boquiabierto, no puede emitir ningún sonido.

.-.

Blaine está sentado en la cama, mientras Sam anda de un lado a otro.

–¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Eres un irresponsable! – le riñe el rubio, poniéndose en plan madre

–¡Lo siento! Yo no pensaba que pudier...

–¡Tu no piensas, ese es el problema! Este iba a ser el mejor verano de nuestras vidas. Y mira lo que nos has hecho.

–Eso te pasa por cepillarte una golfa – interviene Rachel

–¡No es ninguna golfa! – le corrige Blaine enfadado

–¡Cuántas veces te he hablado de anticonceptivos!

–Uh, ninguna

–¿Es que no usaste protección?

–Pues claro que si, utilicé un condón.

–Sí, pero no me parecía que lo tuvieras bien puesto... – añadió Rachel, ambos la miran, y se da cuenta de su error.

.-.

Blaine se encontraba en la Breadsticks, tomando una coca-cola en una mesa, distraídamente pensando en sus cosas hasta que vio a Kurt bajando por las escaleras, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Sonrió a un señor, acercándose a él.

–Que violento es ésto, ¿eh? – dijo mientras se sienta en frente suya, el señor le mira desconcertado. Estaba claro que Kurt no se acordaba de el adolescente con quien se acostó.

–Umm... Kurt... – escuchó una voz a su lado, Kurt intentaba no mirar – Kurt... Te has equivocado de mesa – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Kurt mira al señor y le sonríe en modo de disculpa – Perdona.

Saluda al adolescente en frente suya mientras se sienta

–¿C-cu-cuántos años tienes? – pregunta medio desinteresada, nerviosa por la pregunta.

–16 – responde Blaine como lo más normal del mundo. A Kurt se le descompone la cara.

–¡Que fuerte! – murmura en bajo, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, mientras hace ruidos extraños a punto de llorar, y todos a su al rededor empiezan a mirarlos.

Kurt había destrozado su vida, se había acostado con un chico dos años menor que él, y está embarazado. Y, simplemente, no sabe que puede hacer con su vida en éstos momentos.


End file.
